Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 3x + 5$, $ CT = 17$, and $ JT = 5x + 4$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 5} + {5x + 4} = {17}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 9 = {17}$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $ 8x = 8$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 5({1}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {JT = 5 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 9}$